


Thunderstorms

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [8]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Jason comforts his daughter during a thunderstorm
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 20





	Thunderstorms

Torrents of rain came down on New Rome, forcing everyone to take shelter. Y/N was fine with the rain, enjoying the sound of it as she curled up on the couch reading a book. She looked up when she felt the couch dip and adjusted themself to let her boyfriend, Jason, rest his head on her lap. 

"Why don't Camp Jupiter and New Rome have weather borders?" Y/N asked, putting her book on the table next to them. "Like Camp Half-Blood."

"California doesn't get rain often enough for that to be an issue," Jason chuckled. "It should be gone within an hour."

A flash of light appeared in the semi-dark room, followed by a clap of thunder not too long after. "Or it'll turn into a thunderstorm." 

"Great," Y/N groaned, glaring out the window. Their daughter, Josie, was supposed to be asleep but the parents knew that she'd come out any second seeking comfort. 

The toddler gained her fear of thunderstorms from her mother, who had overcome the fear with the help of Jason. Y/N just hoped that her husband would be able to handle it, she was already tired enough. Just because she wasn't afraid anymore, didn't mean she was a fan of the loud noises. 

Not too long after the storm started, a toddler came waddling out with tears in her eyes, clutching her baby blanket that dragged on the floor. Jason sat up, and helped her onto the couch, holding the little girl as she cried. Y/N leaned onto Jason, rubbing Josie's back to help comfort her. 

"Hey, Josie," Jason spoke softly. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's just your grandfather saying hi."

"R-really?" The toddler asked, sniffling. 

"Yeah, it is," he smiled at her. "He won't hurt you, I promise." 

Another loud clap of thunder sounded, causing the kid to cry even harder than before, but both demigods remained patient. After all, she was only three. It was going to take time to help her overcome this fear, just like it did with Y/N. 

The family stayed like that until the storm ended, and by that time Josie was fast asleep in her father's arms. "Let's get her back to bed."

Adjusting his arms, Jason carefully moved from the couch, back into Josie's bedroom. He handled her gently, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler. He sat on the floor keeping an eye on the kid for the next few minutes, making sure she was fully settled. Jason couldn't help but feel grateful for the storm. It affirmed his love for both his wife and daughter, two people he couldn't imagine living without. 


End file.
